<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re safe by vittoria_2007</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264997">You’re safe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittoria_2007/pseuds/vittoria_2007'>vittoria_2007</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vittoria_2007/pseuds/vittoria_2007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumori, voci, risate.</p><p>«No, stai lontana da me»</p><p>Corde, dolore. Tanto dolore.</p><p>«Non cascherò di nuovo nella tua trappola»</p><p>Angoscia, paura, tristezza.</p><p>«IO NON TI AMO»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Rumori, voci, risate.</p><p> </p><p>«No, stai lontana da me»</p><p> </p><p>Corde, dolore. Tanto dolore.</p><p> </p><p>«Non cascherò di nuovo nella tua trappola»</p><p> </p><p>Angoscia, paura, tristezza.</p><p> </p><p>«IO NON TI AMO»</p><p> </p><p>«No. Tu mi amerai per sempre, sarai costretto, sennò ucciderò te e il tuo amato Theo»</p><p> </p><p>«Non puoi farlo»</p><p> </p><p>Le corde bruciavano attorno ai suoi polsi, sentiva una profonda lacerazione in quella zona e non capiva perché non guariva. Forse perché le corde erano impregnate di strozzalupo? In quel momento non riusciva a riflettere su questo, doveva scappare e salvare Theo...il suo Theo. </p><p> </p><p>Le risate di Hayden risuonavano nelle sue orecchie, penetravano nel suo cervello. Non pensava che lei potesse essere così malvagia.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì la lama di un coltello posarsi sulla sua gola. Aveva paura, non riusciva più a respirare.</p><p> </p><p>«Hai deciso di ribellarti? Bene, finirà male per te»</p><p> </p><p>«No, no, no ti prego. Non farmi questo»</p><p> </p><p>«<em>Liam</em>»</p><p> </p><p>«Non uccidermi» la implorò.</p><p> </p><p>«<em>Liam</em>»</p><p> </p><p>«Non fare del male a Theo ti prego»</p><p> </p><p>«<em>Liam! Svegliati!</em>»</p><p> </p><p>All’improvviso tutto diventò sfuocato, la voce che lo chiamava diventava via via più reale.</p><p> </p><p>Aprì lentamente gli occhi finalmente destandosi da un’altro dei suoi incubi.</p><p> </p><p>Ormai non erano più tanto recenti e spesso erano meno violenti.</p><p> </p><p>Sentì una presa stringergli la mano e si ritrovò improvvisamente davanti un viso familiare.</p><p> </p><p>Era Theo, suo marito.</p><p> </p><p>Si, l’aveva sposato, ormai 4 anni fa. Doveva ringraziare lui per tante cose, tra cui l’ormai bassa frequenza dei suoi incubi.</p><p> </p><p>Il suo lupo quando si trovava vicino alla chimera entrava in uno stato di pace assoluta. Grazie a questo riusciva ad avere spesso notti serene. </p><p> </p><p>«Stai bene, amore?» gli domandò premuroso suo marito.</p><p> </p><p>«Si tranquillo, un’altro dei soliti» rispose facendo un sorriso amaro.</p><p> </p><p>«Vuoi che ti abbracci?» gli chiese di conseguenza. Era sempre così, lui faceva un’incubo e al risveglio la chimera era sempre pronta a stringerlo e a cullarlo fino a farlo addormentare.</p><p> </p><p>«Si, grazie» si accoccolo contro il petto di suo marito e sentì le forti braccia della chimera stringerlo.</p><p>Era un suo modo per proteggerlo da tutto il male del mondo e il lupo si sentiva perfettamente al sicuro in quell’abbraccio.</p><p> </p><p>«Di nuovo lei?» chiese la chimera al marito anche se già dentro di lui conosceva la risposta. Per lui andava avanti da troppo, non riusciva a vedere l’amore della sua vita soffrire in quel modo. Lui sapeva com’era, l’aveva vissuta sulla sua pelle. Gli venivano ancora i brividi al ricordo di quei incubi che aveva quando era appena ritornato dall’inferno. La sensazione del cuore strappato dal petto era sempre più reale e gli occhi vuoti di sua sorella lo tormentavano di continuo. </p><p> </p><p>«Sempre lei» rispose Liam con un sorriso amaro. Quei sogni lo sfinivano, gli creavano un peso nel petto. A volte aveva paura di addormentarsi perché temeva che appena i suoi occhi si sarebbero chiusi quelle sensazioni delle corde strette attorno ai polsi e le maligne risate della sua ex ragazza che riecheggiavano nella sua testa lo avrebbero assalito. </p><p> </p><p>«Vorrei tanto entrare nei tuoi sogni e ucciderla»la chimera strinse ancora di più suo marito al  petto con fare possessivo mentre pronunciava quelle parole tra i denti. Non voleva far ritornare quella parte cattiva di lui che ormai era rimasta all’inferno però ogni volta che vedeva il lupo soffrire in quel modo non riusciva a trattenerla. </p><p> </p><p>«Non mi aspettavo questo ritorno del tuo istinto omicida» cercò di smorzare la tensione il lupo anche se pensava fosse un’ardua impresa. Theo era molto testardo e se diceva che voleva entrare nei suoi incubi probabilmente avrebbe trovato un modo per farlo. Questa cosa un po’ lo inquietava ma ormai l’aveva sposato, non si poteva tornare in dietro.</p><p> </p><p>«Nessuno può permettersi di far male a te, neanche in un sogno» disse con tono serio Theo. Voleva proteggerlo ad ogni costo. </p><p> </p><p>«Tranquillo che fin quando ci sarai tu io sarò al sicuro, me lo hai promesso tu» Liam si sentiva costantemente al sicuro quando era al suo fianco e il fatto che anni prima suo marito gli aveva fatto quella promessa lo faceva stare ancora più tranquillo. Sapeva che fin quando c’era lui tutto sarebbe andato bene. </p><p> </p><p>«Manterrò questa promessa per sempre» disse la chimera sicura che quelle frasi sarebbero rimaste sempre impresse nella mente del lupo. </p><p> </p><p>«Ti amo piccolo» disse Theo lascando un dolce bacio sulla tempia del marito.</p><p> </p><p>«Ti amo anch’io» rispose lui facendo un dolce sorriso prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciarsi andare nelle braccia di Morfeo.</p><p> </p><p>Sapeva che la chimera non l’avrebbe mai abbandonato e di questo Liam gliene sarà sempre grato.</p><p> </p><p>L’amore che li legava era qualcosa che andava fuori da qualsiasi schema. Loro erano due persone innamorate, due persone sposate, ma soprattutto era compagni. Questo rendeva il loro legame ancora più forte. </p><p> </p><p>Si giurarono amore eterno e ancora nessuno è riuscito a dividerli e come tutti sanno nessuno riuscirà mai a farlo.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>